


Trouver Chaussure À Son Pied

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, G era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Aichi is back in Japan, and Ren is making the most of it





	Trouver Chaussure À Son Pied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/gifts).



> Despite the title, this fic does not contain foot kink. ~~But the rest of their day might. Gotta coordinate, you know~~

“I-is this really necessary?” Aichi asked, poking his head out of the changing room while still hiding his body with the curtain.  
“Absolutely,” Ren sung.   
It was okay if it took time. After all, his chair was quite comfortable, and he'd had the foresight of booking the whole day for this.  
Aichi sighed and pulled his head back in, but too late to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
It really was quite cute. Aichi had had the world at his feet, and had worn clothes much more flashy and commanding than the outfit Ren selected for him, and with complete assurance and natural, too. But the moment you took him out of that context, he reverted back to shyness, as if he wouldn't be capable of commanding Ren into obedience in a heartbeat is he actually _tried_.  
It was this duality that made him so interesting. Fun to toy with, breathtaking to be looked down on by.  
The best of both worlds, in the most intense and exciting way.  
Well, if he was set on being meek right now, Ren wasn't going to complain.  
“… did I put this on right,” Aichi sighed from inside the changing room.  
“There's only one way to know~”  
A little whine came through the curtain, but a few seconds later, it finally moved to the side, and Aichi stepped out, the black suit already almost perfect on his small frame.  
“Aww, you look adorable.”  
“I didn't think 'adorable' was the kind of effect these things are supposed to have,” Aichi sighed as the tailor hurried forward to adjust the clothes on his body.  
“It's adorable when worn by such a cute face~”  
“Sir, if you please…”  
The tailor guided him to the centre of the room, where he could stand higher, and Aichi followed, but not fast enough to hide his eyeroll.  
“I don't know why you even want me at this reception.”  
“Why, you're actually in Japan for once! I can't _not_ show you off.”  
“Is that what this is about?”  
“Partly.” He stood, and lazily walked towards them, standing next to the mirror so he could look Aichi in the eye without obstructing his visio or slowing the tailor's work. “Mostly I just wanted to spend time with you, and this was the perfect excuse.”  
Aichi lifted and eyebrow at him. Ah, yes, there it was.  
“This is your idea of time together? I thought you'd go for something more private.”  
“All in due time,” Ren answered with a wink. “But if you must know,” he added more quietly, walking towards him as the tailor walked away to write something dow, “I mostly didn't want to go to that party alone. And then, right as I was wondering how to ditch it, you tell us you're coming to Japan. My saviour,” he adds with a grin and a slight swoon to his voice.  
Aichi blushes and looks away, but there's a smile on his lips.  
“… you know I'm terrible at public events, right? Especially with all those rich people.”  
“They'll all be at your feet.”  
He chuckled.  
“I thought _that_ was reserved for more private occasions.”  
“I know you have better taste than to go for those pompous old farts.”  
“Are they all old?”  
“Pompous farts of various ages,” he amended. “So, are you coming with me?”  
“I'm here, aren't I?” he said with a smile. And ah, even when he was more confident, he really was adorable. “You're going to have to entertain me for the rest of the day, though,” he added, risking one quick kiss before the returning tailor's exasperated glare made him pull back, cheeks burning.  
Ren grinned.  
“I believe I can do that.”


End file.
